A Second Chance!
by glory02
Summary: It's about TC and Chris. Chapter 8 is up
1. Default Chapter

Hey I have a title yet!!! I had to change some numbers so the story goes better! Oh and I changed a name from one of the kids too!  
  
Author's note: English isn't my native language so excuse my mistakes!!!  
  
This story takes place three years and a few month after S.N.A.F.U. I have never seen S.N.A.F.U. so I don't really know what happened let's just say Chris and Tc slept together while she was there. Chris lives in Seattle she is not with the FBI anymore because something came between her training (will be explained later) so she took an offer as a sergeant in the Seattle Police Department.  
  
Just another few things you should know:  
  
-Tony Palermo is the lieutenant of the Seattle Police Department  
  
-Chris hadn't talked to TC or Cory since she left Santa Monica the second time. Tc had called and left messages on her machine over six month after she left but Chris never answered the phone or called back. After five month the divorce was final they didn't meet because Chris didn't want to, so her lawyer arranged everything for her.  
  
  
  
A second chance?!  
  
  
  
Chris was awaken by a cry. Tiredly she sat up and looked at the clock only to find out that it was 3.22 am. She stood up and walked straight to the room where the crying came from. She was so tired and exhausted. It had been such a long and hard week at work. The only thing she wanted to do was sleep but that was disturbed by a crying child. Slowly she walked into the room and saw the wailing child sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey Katie! What's going on huh? Did you have a bad dream?" Chris asked her daughter as she picked her up.  
  
"Shhh. Calm down honey or you wake up your brother and sister. What's the matter baby?" Chris asked trying to hush Kate.  
  
"Mommy dink," The two and a half-year old said as she reached for her bottle.  
  
"Alright but then you go back to sleep okay?" Chris asked as she picked up the bottle from the table near the bed and gave it to her daughter, who took it greatfully. But to answer the question she just shook her head.  
  
"Oh, come on Kate you have to sleep and I need to sleep too. Can't you do it like your brother and sister," She said to her daughter while laying her head on Kate's shoulder.  
  
"Nooo. Mommy wanna slep with yu!"  
  
"Okay. how about that. you come with me and sleep in my bed but you really have to sleep okay?" She asked her and hoped she will agree. Kate nodded.  
  
"Alright," Chris sighed. On her way to her bedroom Chris noticed that her other two children were staying at their bedroom doors.  
  
"Hey you two what are you doing up?" Chris asked the sleepy two and a half- year old.  
  
"Kate woke up," The little boy said.  
  
"Aw, Kate woke you up. . you want to go back to sleep in your own beds or in my bed huh?" Chris asked already knowing what their answer will be.  
  
"Mommy bed!" Both Brian and Lucy said at the same time.  
  
"Alright then go into my bedroom and hop in the bed." After the triplets were tucked in Chris gave each of them a kiss and laid beside them.  
  
"Goodnight sweeties," Chris said half asleep.  
  
"Night Mommy," all three said.  
  
At 7.15 am the alarm clock went off and Chris realized that the kids were still asleep. She took the chance and quietly got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out of the shower all three kids were awake.  
  
"Goodmorningyou three!" Chris said as she went over to the bed and sat down to give Kate,Lucy and Brian a kiss.  
  
"Goodmoning mommy," Lucy said as she jumped on her mother's lap.  
  
"G'moning," Brian said giving his mom a kiss and jumped off the bed and disappeared.  
  
"Mommy can I have ancake?" Kate asked still half asleep.  
  
"Yeah, but first we have to see where Brian is, then you go wash yourself and then change and then you can have pancakes, alright," Chris said knowing they wouldn't agree.  
  
"Noo.," Both girls said at the same time.  
  
"Yes," said Chris as she started to tickle Lucy. Kate tickled Chris trying to save her sister from getting tickled to death. But she didn't has the strange to get her sister free so Chris got her too and tickled her. All three were laughing so hard that Brian, who played with his cars in his room , got curious what was going on so he walked into the bedroom and joined his sisters and his mother in the little 'fight'.  
  
After 10 minutes fighting Chris got ready and helped the kids to get ready. When they were eating breakfast the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh that's probably Sarah (the babysitter)," Chris said as she got up to open the door.  
  
"Tony, hi mmh. what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see him.  
  
"Hi well I just thought I could visit you guys. Hi Kate, Lucy, Brian!" Tony said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Tony," The triplets said.  
  
"Come in but why are you really here, I mean of course you can come visit but NOW, I mean in the morning and besides in a few minutes I would have been at the station." Chris said a little bit confused.  
  
"Yeah well I need to talk to you for a second."  
  
"Okay. Go ahead."  
  
"Chris I got a call yesterday from TC. He and Cory want to come visit me."  
  
"Oh god! Great just the thing I need right now," She said sarcastic.  
  
"Have you told him about me. that I work there too?" She asked a little bit paniced.  
  
"No I didn't. I just wanted to let you know so you're not to surprised when they show up at the station."  
  
"Thanks Tony! Oh god what am I going to do? You know how long they will stay?"  
  
"Not really. I think two weeks or so," Tony said.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Hey you're going to be fine," He said with a supporting smile.  
  
"Yeah I hope so," She said and let out a sarcastis laugh.  
  
"Well I have to.," Tony was cut of bye Chris.  
  
"Tony what if he finds out about the kids I mean?" Chris asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe he won't find out but if he does you have to talk to him okay? I really have to go now. bye kids see ya Chris."  
  
"Bye, Bye," The kids said.  
  
"See ya," Chris said lost in her thoughts. Just when she wanted to shut the door Sarah arrived.  
  
"Hi Chris!"  
  
"Hi Sarah, come on in." As the kids saw Sarah they ran all towards her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks for watching them!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well I have to go know. When do you have to be at college?" Chris asked.  
  
"Around two pm and before that I bring them over to Doug's (a friend of Chris' who adores the triplets)." Sarah said with a smile.  
  
"Okay thanks. Alright guys I have to go now. bye sweeties," She said as she gave Kate, Lucy and Brian a goodbye kiss, "And be good."  
  
"Yep bye," All three said.  
  
"I love you three. okay bye Sarah," She said and headed to her car.  
  
Chris arrived at 9.00 am at the station and hoped that TC and Cory wouldn't b there yet. She entered the station and saw no sign of them so she let out a loud sigh of relief. Just loud enough for Tony to hear as he walked towards her.  
  
"Hey was that a sigh," He said with a laugh.  
  
"Yep think so."  
  
"Glad they're not here yet huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I go change," She said as she walked to the lockerroom. When she walked out of the lockerroom a few minutes later, she stopped dead in her tracks: there were they TC, Cory and a little girl talking to Tony. Palermo saw her standing there and waved at her to come over. When Chris approached them TC and Cory couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"Hi TC, Cory," Chris said nervous.  
  
"Chris wha. what are you doing here," TC asked still in shock.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next chapter is coming soon I just have to find some time to type it in my computer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi here's the second part of my story.  
  
  
  
A Second Chance?!  
  
  
  
All five of them went into Palermo's office and sat down to talk.  
  
"So Chris, what are you doing here?" Asked TC.  
  
"Well. . . I work here," Chris said simply.  
  
"I thought you would be with the FBI!" TC said confused.  
  
"Mmm. . . something came between my training so I had to leave but I don't want to talk about it right now," She said. She wanted so badly to tell TC about his kids and she wanted a father for her kids but she just couldn't tell him the truth. Of course she still loved him but now he was the father of Cory's child and probably married to her.  
  
TC just stared at Chris, that's why Chris felt very uncomfortable and Palermo noticed that so he said, "So what are you three up to huh?"  
  
"We came to see how everything is going and how you are," Cory said with a smile while holding Julia.  
  
"Mommy down,"She said.  
  
"Okay but you stay here alright?" Said Cory as she put Julia on the ground.  
  
" 'kay" Julia said.  
  
"So what's going on in your life?" Tony asked TC and Cory. "How's work and everything with Julia going?"  
  
"Work is pretty good and with Julia it's fine," TC said looking down at his daughter.  
  
"Yeah it's pretty good Julia is much trouble, sometimes it's hard with her but we alsways got through that," Cory said with a laugh.  
  
Chris only looked at her and thought that when THEY already had trouble by taking care of ONE two and a half-year old, they would be amazed when they knew what she had done. She had taken care of THREE two and a half-year old and she was ALONE.  
  
She was brought back to reality by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Tony said.  
  
An Officer entered the room and said, "mmm. . . Sergeant Kelly there is a phone call on two for you," And left.  
  
"Thanks," Said Chris as she picked up the telephone that was next to her, "Hello, Sergeant Kelly. . . oh hi Doug. . ."  
  
Palermo immediately looked at Chris as he heard Doug's name, he knew Doug had the kids, so Tony tried to distract Cory and TC from Chris so she could talk, "So guys what are you going to do today?"  
  
"Is something wrong. . . they did WHAT!" Chris said out loud and all three Tony, TC and Cory looked at her, ". . . oh god I'm so sorry," Chris then turned away from them and continued to talk while Cory and TC exchanged some confused looks.  
  
". . . okay. . . great! . . . NO NO don't bring them here, I'll pick them up okay," She whispered,". . . okay bye."  
  
Chris looked at Tony and said "Tony can I talk to you for a second outside?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back," He said to TC and Cory.  
  
When Palermo and Chris were outside Cory said to TC "I wonder what's going on."  
  
"Yeah me too. Come here Julia." He said as he picked up his daughter.  
  
Outside the room: "So what's going on? Something wrong with the kids?" Tony asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah they did something they shouldn't have done at Doug's and well. . . anyway I have to go and pick them up because Doug got a call from the hospital that he has to work," She said.  
  
"What did they do?" Tony asked.  
  
"They Painted!"  
  
"What's so bad about painting?" Tony asked not really knowing what Chris meant.  
  
"It would have been okay if they had done it on paper but they didn't they used the wall in the living room."  
  
"Oh," Tony said starting to laugh.  
  
"Hey that's not funny," She said and hit him playfully,". . . I have to go is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes no problem it's not that busy today and if you want you can have the rest of the day off," He said still laughing.  
  
"Okay thanks and stop laughing that is really not funny," Chris said as she walked to the lockerroom to get her things.  
  
Tony went back to TC and Cory, still laughing.  
  
"What's up with Chris she didn't look so happy," TC said, "and why are you laughing?"  
  
"It's nothing just a little probleme but she can handle that." Tony said.  
  
"So when are you off Tony?" Cory asked.  
  
"How about now it's not really busy I think, they are not gonna miss me," He said smiling, "What do we want to do?"  
  
"We could get something to eat, I'm starving!" TC said.  
  
"Alright is that okay with you Tony?" Cory asked Tony while taking Julia from TC.  
  
"Fine with me. I could eat something too." Tony replied.  
  
"Great then let's go," TC said as he got up and walked out the door. Tony and Cory, who was holding Julia, followed him.  
  
  
  
Chris arrived at Doug's house and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hi Chris," Doug said as he opened the door and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi, where are the monsters?" Chris asked looking for her kids  
  
"Their in the living room watching cartoons," He said as he walked in the living room.  
  
"Hey you three!" Chris said and all three kids ran to her and gave her kisses, then Chris saw the wall and turned to Doug, "Oh Doug I'm sorry I don't know what they were thinking."  
  
"Don't worry about it I still have a little bit colour left from the renovation I just paint over the scribbling." Doug said smiling.  
  
Chris sighed and said "Alright thanks but I want to know why they did it."  
  
Chris turned to Kate,Brian and Lucy, who went back to watch TV. "Okay you three come here, could you please tell me why you did this?" Chris asked as she pointed to the scribbling on the wall.  
  
"We were panting mommy," Brian said looking at his mother.  
  
"But why didn't you paint on paper huh?" Chris asked looking at the triplets.  
  
"I wanted to pant an elomphant but it's tooooo big for paper," Kate answered.  
  
"You could have drawn a small elephant."  
  
"Noooo. . . Lucy said they're biiiiiig," Kate said simply.  
  
"Okay I think we're getting nowhere, so guys promise me you never going to do that again," Chris said looking deep in their eyes.  
  
"Promise!" Lucy said.  
  
"Promise," Brian answered too.  
  
Chris looked at Kate and said "Kate what about you? You never do that again okay?"  
  
"Promise," Kate finally said.  
  
"Alright go and get your stuff, Doug has to go to work ," She said and sighed. Doug noticed that and walked to her and asked "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah everything is fine," She said.  
  
"Really, are you sure?"  
  
"No, nothing is fine," Chris said looking down.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"TC, Cory and their daughter are here. They came to visit Tony."  
  
"Oh! Does TC know yet?" Doug asked as he looked in the direction of the kids.  
  
"No and I'm not going to tell him."  
  
"Don't you think he has the right to know that he has three wonderful kids?" He asked her.  
  
"Doug we already talked about that. . . ," Chris said but was cut of by Doug. "Chris I know but. . . I think you should tell him if not for you then do it for Brian, Lucy and Kate they deserve to have their father."  
  
"I can't tell him, he has a family of his own. He is with Cory, probably married to her and has a daughter."  
  
"How do you know that TC and Cory are together huh or married?" Doug asked.  
  
"I don't know it's just. . . that when TC and I at first thought I was pregnant he asked me to marry him and afterall I wasn't even pregnant and Cory was pregnant and now has his child."  
  
"You know after everything you told me about TC I don't think he is the guy, who marries some women just because she is pregnant with HIS baby. I think the reason why he asked you back then was that he loved you. . ." Doug said but was interrupted by Chris.  
  
"But. . ." Chris was cut of by Doug.  
  
"NO Chris! Of course the fact that you thought you were pregnant was probably one reason why he asked you but even after you found out you weren't pregnant, he still wanted to marry you!"  
  
"Probably you're right," Chris said.  
  
"Hey not probably, I AM right," Doug said with a smile.  
  
"Okay you are right I'm going to think about telling him but I think we should go now or you never get to the hospital. KIDS! Come on we're going." Chris shouted.  
  
"Yeah I think I should get to the hospital or I'm in big trouble with my boss," Doug said laughing.  
  
"Mommy, Brian stole Barney," Kate yelled as she ran to her mother. Barney was Kate's favourite stuffed animal without it she would go nowhere.  
  
"Brian give Kate Barney back or you're in big trouble," Chris said as she picked up Kate.  
  
"But mommy she hide Chucky," Brian said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Honey don't cry. Kate did you hide Chucky?" She asked looking at Kate and putting her on the ground.  
  
Kate nodded.  
  
"Okay well then get it and then you can have Barney back."  
  
Kate walked in to Doug's bedroom and came back with a doll, from the cartoon Rugrats, in her hand.  
  
"Here," Kate said as she gave Chucky to Brian and took Barney from him.  
  
"Okay guys let's go," She said walking to the frontdoor, "Where's Lucy? Lucy come on we need to go!"  
  
A few seconds later Lucy still hadn't showed up, Doug said "I go and get her," and started to look for Lucy.  
  
"Thanks," Chris said.  
  
Doug made his way to his bedroom but she wasnit in there, then he walked into the guestroom where he found her playing with two dolls.  
  
"Hey Miss! We have to go." Doug said and sat down on the couch.  
  
"No don't wanna go," Lucy said and continued to play.  
  
"But we have to go I already should be working, " He said as he picked her up and carried her out.  
  
"Nooo. . .," Lucy cried as she started to kick.  
  
Doug walked into the livingroom while struggling to hold Lucy.  
  
"Hey no kicking," Chris said as she took Lucy from Doug.  
  
"Mommy wanna stay here!" Lucy yelled.  
  
"Honey we have to go. Doug has to work. How about we go to. . . mmm. . . McDonalds huh?"  
  
"Yeah," All three kids screamed.  
  
"Okay then let's go," Chris said and walked out the door followed by Kate, Brian and Doug.  
  
Chris, Lucy, Kate and Brian sad goodbye to Doug and after all three kids were buckled in Chris drove to McDonalds.  
  
  
  
"So where should we go?" Cory asked.  
  
"How about that?" TC answered as he pointed to McDonalds .  
  
"Oh no not McDonalds," Cory said in disgust.  
  
"Oh pleeese mommy," Julia pleaded.  
  
"Oh yeah pleeeeeease Cory," TC said acting like Julia.  
  
"Okay, what do you think Tony you wanna go eat there?" Cory asked looking at Tony.  
  
"Yeah sure let's go," He said and all four went to McDonalds.  
  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took so long to update! I hope you like it.  
  
A Second Chance?!  
  
"What do you want to eat? I´ll invite you," Tony said as he stood at the counter.  
  
"You want to invite US, are you sure?" TC asked smiling.  
  
Cory punched TC in the side. "Ow," TC said holding his side.  
  
"Oh poor, TC did it hurt?" Cory asked.  
  
"No of course not. . . ," TC said in his macho voice and smirked.  
  
"So do we wanna get something to eat or not?" Tony asked impatiently.  
  
"Let´s get something, come here honey," Said TC as he took Julia from Cory.  
  
They ordered their food and sat down near the playground.  
  
  
  
"Okay there´s McDonalds do you want to go inside and eat or should I order something at the Drive- Thru so we could eat at home?" Chris asked as she drove in front of McDonalds.  
  
"Inhide mommy," Kate screamed.  
  
"Yeah inside," Brian and Lucy said.  
  
"Allright," Chris said as she drove into the parking lot. Chris parked, opened the doors and unbuckled the kids from their seats.  
  
"Mommy can I have happymal," Lucy asked Chris as she got her out of her seat.  
  
"Me toooooooooo?" Brian asked.  
  
"And me," Kate said loudly.  
  
"Yeah sure give me your hands," Chris said and took Lucy´s and Kate´s hands, "Kate please take Brian´s hand."  
  
"Why mommy?" Kate asked her mom.  
  
"Because I don´t want anyone of you to get run over by a car, so please take his hand just as long as we walk over the parking lot."  
  
" `kay," Said Kate and took Brian´s hand.  
  
When they were inside Chris said: "You three stay here and wait at this table while I get your food o.k."  
  
The kids nodded so Chris walked straight to the counter without looking around, that´s why she didn´t see TC, Tony, Cory and Julia.  
  
While Chris ordered the food Kate , Lucy and Brian played with some cars Brian had brought with him, until Lucy noticed that Tony was sitting on another table in front of her.  
  
"Mommy Tony," Lucy yelled and pointed into Tony´s direction.  
  
Brian and Kate saw Tony also so they asked "Can go to him?"  
  
Chris looked to where Lucy was pointing but couldn´t see anything because Lucy pointed behind a wall. Chris shook her head because she wanted to see first if it really was Tony but the triplets were already gone.  
  
"Tony," The triplets screamed.  
  
As Tony saw them he stood up, gave them a hug, picked Lucy up and asked surprised: "Hey what are you doing here? Where´s your mommy huh?"  
  
"She odes food," Lucy said. "Who´s dat?" She asked looking at TC, Cory and Julia.  
  
"That are my friends Cory, TC and their daughter Julia."  
  
"And who are you?" Cory asked nosily.  
  
"I´m Lucy dat´s Brian ´n´Kate we´re triples. Kate and I are idenial." She said proudly.  
  
"She means identical," Tony said, "Why don´t you three stay here for a moment while I go and see where your mother is, allright?"  
  
The three nodded and Tony asked TC and Cory: " Could you watch them for a second?"  
  
"Sure no problem." Cory said and Tony started looking for Chris. He saw her standing at the counter so he walked to her.  
  
"Hey Chris!"  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here, are you alone here and where are the kids?" Chris asked Tony.  
  
"Mmm. . . Chris I´m here with TC and Cory," Tony said.  
  
"What. . . please tell me they haven´t seen the kids."  
  
"I´m sorry they have."  
  
"You don´t have to be sorry it´s not your fault."  
  
"But they don´t know that you´re their mother."  
  
"Really well then could you maybe bring the kids outside to my car and then I just drive home." Chris asked hopefully  
  
"Chris don´t you think you should. . .," Tony said but was cut of by Chris.  
  
"Tony I can´t tell him."  
  
"Then don´t tell him but you could eat with us."  
  
"I don´t know. What if they ask who their father is?"  
  
"Well think about something or tell them the truth."  
  
After thinking about it she said nervous: "I think about something. . ."  
  
"Okay let´s go the triplets are probably starving," Tony said and squeezed Chris´ arm.  
  
Chris took the food and walked with Tony to TC and Cory.  
  
"Hey Chris ," TC said.  
  
"Mommy," Kate yelled as she ran to Chris.  
  
TC and Cory looked at each other and said at the same time "MOMMY?!"  
  
"You. . . you´re their mother?" TC asked looking shocked. "Wow I can´t belive it my ex- wife is a mother of triplets, Chris is a mother unbeliveable," He thought to himself still looking at Chris.  
  
"Yes," Chris answered.  
  
"Sit down," Cory said.  
  
"Mommy toy," Brian said.  
  
"No you can have the toy after you have eaten, the same applies to you!" Chris said and looked at the two girls.  
  
"But mommy. . . " Kate said.  
  
"No, no but you wanted to eat here so you willfirst eat and then you can play," Chris said while taking the toys out of the paperbags, she almost forgot that TC and Cory were sitting in front of her.  
  
"We always have the same problem," Cory said smiling referring to the `toy problem`.  
  
Chris looked at her and forced herself to smile back. Then she turned back to the kids and helped Brian and Kate to get on the seats.  
  
Tony was talking to TC but TC wasn´t really paying attention he just looked at Chris and the triplets. A few years ago he thought that he and Chris would be together and have children but now everything is different he has a daughter with Cory and Chris has two daughters and a son from another man. He was brought back to reality when Kate started to shout.  
  
"Mommy she has the toy!" She said loud and pointed to Julia.  
  
"Hey keep your voice a little bit down. She has it because she already ate her food. I´ll give it to you if you´re finished."  
  
"Mommy why look they the same?" Julia asked Cory while looking at Kate and Lucy.  
  
"Because they are twins or better said Triplets," Cory said still a bit shocked that her ex-best friend is a mother.  
  
"Daddy to the playground," Julia said stood up and reached her arms out so TC could take her over Cory and bring her to the playground.  
  
"I want too!!!" Lucy said and wanted to hop off Tony´s lap but he held her down.  
  
"No I think your mommy told you to eat your food first and then you can go and play, right?" Tony asked looking into Lucy´s face.  
  
Lucy nodded disappointed.  
  
"Thank you Tony. If she should get to heavy tell me o.k. here´s still some space where she can sit," Said Chris.  
  
"It´s fine she´s not that heavy!" He said.  
  
Twenty minutes later the kids finished eating and were now playing on the playground. The whole time Chris didn´t say much, always tried to ignore TC´s or Cory´s glances. She just hoped that TC or Cory wouldn´t ask anything about the kids father.  
  
Chris looked at her watch and said: "Well I think we should go now. I still have to do some groceries."  
  
"Allright. . . umm Chris. . ., " Tony started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you put your report of the Gonzales robbery on my desk I need it tomorrow, it´s important."  
  
"Yes, I think I put it on your desk yesterday, wasn´t it there?"  
  
"No there wasn´t anything." "I will look where it is, maybe I left it at home, if I´ll find it is it okay for you when I bring it by the station tomorrow or you want me to bring it tonight?"  
  
"I´m not working tomorrow. Hey you are off too right?"  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
"Then I could come by your house and get it if that´s o.k. with you?"  
  
"Fine with me," Chris said.  
  
"When shall I come by?"  
  
"Doesn´t matter! Those monsters over there won´t let me sleep so long," She said looking in the direction of the playground.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Kate, Brian, Lucy come on we have to go!" Called Chris.  
  
Kate and Brian immediately ran to Chris but Lucy stayed where she was.  
  
"Come on Luce," Chris said and walked over to her.  
  
"Don´t wanna go," Said Lucy.  
  
"Oh not that again. Honey we need to go, you can play at home."  
  
Lucy hesistated for a second but then ran to Chris and jumped in her arms. They went back to the table and packed their stuff together.  
  
"O.k. sweeties say goodbye an then let´s go."  
  
The triplets said goodbye to Tony, TC and Cory and vice- versa.  
  
"Bye Chris. It was nice to see you again," TC said with a little smile.  
  
"Yeah, bye," She said with a small smile too.  
  
She said goodbye to Tony and Cory and then went to the car.  
  
After they have done the groceries Chris drove home.  
  
At around 6.30pm Chris gave the triplets a bath and then put them into bed.  
  
"Mommy can I sleep with Kate?" Lucy asked already climbing into Kate´s bed.  
  
"If that´s allright with Kate."  
  
"Yep fine, Brian too," Kate said happy.  
  
"You want that Brian sleeps in your bed too? That´s gonna be really close."  
  
Kate nodded.  
  
At that moment Brian walked into the room.  
  
"Honey you´re sisters want you to sleep with them in Kate´s bed."  
  
"Yah," Brian said an crawled under the blanket.  
  
"Okay, you go to sleep now. . . I love you! Goodnight."  
  
"Luv you too, mommy g´night," The triplets said at the same time.  
  
Chris switched out the light only leaving the nightlight on and shut the door.  
  
  
  
30 minutes later Chris came back to the room and saw that they were fast asleep, so she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her kids. She started smiling they were so beautiful and looked so much like their father. Brian had the same haircolor as TC did and Kate´s and Lucy´s was only a little bit brighter. Kate and Lucy got a few little curls in their hair which Chris didn´t know where they got them from.  
  
She looked at them and thought what her life would be without them. She was so happy to have them. Then she thought about TC, would he be happy if she would tell him about their kids or would he be mad. She looked at Brian, it was hard for him not to have a daddy and it´s not going to get any easier.  
  
On that account Chris realized that they need to have their father, she needs to tell TC, but when and would he even wants to have anything to do with his kids at all?  
  
All those questions crossed Chris´ mind, but soon she fell asleep. . .  
  
  
  
TC, Cory and Julia stayed at Tony´s house while they were in Seattle. Tony only lived four houses away from Chris.  
  
TC and Julia already went to bed but Cory and Tony were still sitting in the living room and were talking.  
  
"Tony can I ask you a question?" Cory asked a bit uncertain.  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Well it´s about Chris and her kids."  
  
"Oh, okay what about them ?" Tony asked getting a bit nervous.  
  
"It´s just that the triplets. . . who´s their father?"  
  
"Um. . . Cory," Tony didn´t know how to answer.  
  
"You´re not allowed to tell me right?"  
  
Tony nodded and looked at the floor.  
  
"It´s okay I already think I know who the father is."  
  
Tony looked up and asked: "Who do think it is?"  
  
"I think it´s TC you know the kids don´t seem to be much younger than Julia maybe two or three month and TC told me that he and Chris slept toghether when she came back to Santa Monica. Besides that they look a little bit like TC. Am I right?"  
  
Tony again didn´t know how to answer but then he simply said "Yes." " But you have to promise me not to tell TC."  
  
"Okay I won´t. I think I´m going to bed now. G´night," Cory said perplex and went to bed. She couldn´t belive it TC was the father of Chris´ children.  
  
"Night," Tony said and went also to bed.  
  
"What will Chris say when she finds out that Cory knows?" Tony thought about it a long time until he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I´m sorry again and again that it took so long. (and to Maartje I´m waiting for your next chapter hah!!!)  
  
A Second Chance?!  
  
  
  
The next morning at Tony´s house, Tc and Tony were already having breakfast when Cory came, with Julia in her arms, in the kitchen.  
  
"Goodmorning guys," said Cory while she gave Julia to TC, got a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with the others.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Cory asked TC and Tony.  
  
"Well in a few minutes I have to go to Chris and get the report and then I have to go to the station," Tony answered.  
  
"I thought you have the day off?" TC asked.  
  
"I thought so too but I have so much paperwork to do that can´t wait so I´ll probably spend the whole day at the station."  
  
"Okay Cory, what do we wanna do then?" TC asked Cory.  
  
"I don´t know maybe we can go shopping?" Cory asked smiling.  
  
"Oh no everything but not that," TC said.  
  
"Daddy to the playgrond," Julia said while eating some cereals.  
  
"You wanna go to the playground?" TC asked her.  
  
Julia nodded.  
  
"What do you think Cory, should we go to the playground with her?" TC asked Cory.  
  
"How about you two go to the playground and I go shopping by myself huh?" Cory asked and took a sip from her coffee.  
  
"Fine with me. Julia do you think we can go without mommy?" TC asked his daughter as he stroke her brown hair.  
  
"Yep," she said happy.  
  
"Okay than I take the rental car. You don´t need a car, right?" Cory asked TC.  
  
"No we go to the playground which is only one block away from here." TC replied.  
  
"Alright but we still have a problem I only have one key, I lost the others and didn´t have the time to make new ones. I don´t need him as far as somebody is home around seven pm." Tony said holding the housekey in the air.  
  
"I think TC should take it. If I should be home before TC and Jules, I can go to them and get the key."  
  
"Okay then TC gets the key. Here ya go," said Tony and threw the key to TC.  
  
"Okay then let´s get ready!" said TC, picked up Julia and went into the guestroom.  
  
A few minutes later everybody was ready to go, Cory drove to a mall which Tony recommended her, TC and Julia went to the playground and Tony went over to Chris.  
  
  
  
At Chris´ house the doorbell rang:  
  
"I´m coming!" Chris called and went to the door.  
  
"Mommy I need help," shouted Kate in vain, who was trying to get her shoes on.  
  
"Just a second honey, I´ll be right there to help you." Chris said and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Tony!"  
  
"Hey Chris. Hey you three," Tony said and greeted Chris and the triplets.  
  
"The report is in the livingroom, I´ll get it ," said Chris and walked in the direction of the livingroom.  
  
"Okay I wait here," Tony said and looked strangely at Kate who was fighting very hard to get into her shoes. "Kate what are you doing?" Tony asked and bend down to Kate.  
  
"She´s tryin´to get shoes on," answered Brian, who was already dressed,for Kate.  
  
"Oh you want me to help you?" Tony asked her.  
  
Kate nodded.  
  
At that moment Chris came back with the report in her hand and gave it to Tony, "Here it is!"  
  
"Mommy can Brian and me go otside?" Lucy asked. She was also completely dressed and didn´t want to wait any longer.  
  
"Only if you two stay in the yard and don´t go on the street or you are in bit trouble.  
  
"Okay," said both and ran into the yard.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Tony and took the report from Chris.  
  
"We´re going to the playground."  
  
"To the playground . . . aha . . . " Tony said while he thought about it, if he should tell her that Julia and TC are there too, but he quikly decided against it. Maybe that way they are going to talk.  
  
Tony was lost in his thoughts till Chris called his name "Tony . . . Tony . . . !"  
  
"Huh?" Tony asked surprised.  
  
"Wow about whom did you just think about?" Chris asked laughing.  
  
"Nobody I just thought that . . . I really need to go to the station right now."  
  
"Okay then let´s go. Katie come on we´re going," Chris said and gave Tony a puzzled look.  
  
Then Chris and the kids went to the playground and Tony drove to the station.  
  
  
  
When Chris and the triplets arrived at the playground the kids immediately ran to the slide, the swing . . . Chris looked around her and saw an empty bench so she walked to the bench and sat down. A few minutes later somebody behind Chris touched her shoulder that´s why she immediately turned around and saw TC and Julia standing behind her.  
  
"Wow TC you scared me," said Chris still shocked.  
  
"Sorry didn´t mean to scare you," said TC laughing and put Julia on the ground, who ran to the triplets.  
  
"What are you doing here and where is Cory?" asked Chris nosy.  
  
"Julia and I didn´t want to go shopping with Cory so we decided that Cory goes shopping alone and me and Jules go to the playground," TC informed Chris.  
  
After about 30 minutes of talking about how beautiful the weather is and everything else, Chris face turned a bit more serious. She looked at TC and asked him, "So the test came back with your name on it huh?"  
  
She was referring to the bloodtest Cory made while she was pregnant to find out who Julia´s father was.  
  
"Yes it did," TC said and looked down at his feet. He just couldn´t look at her, he felt guilty. But why? She left him. And she has kids from somebody alse too. He just couldn´t stop feeling guilty even if it wasn´t his fault or maybe was it?  
  
After a long pause, "Have you ever thought that our lives would turn out like this?" , TC asked while he thought about his life where he and Chris were a happy couple, better said before this whole mess started.  
  
"No never. TC I´m . . ." Chris said but was cut of by Brian.  
  
"Mommy I´m tisty," Brian said.  
  
Chris opened the backpack and got a bottle with juice out and handed it to Brian.  
  
"Here honey."  
  
"Danks mommy," with that Brian ran back to his sisters.  
  
"So what did you wanna say?" asked TC  
  
"Oh never mind."  
  
For a little while they looked at the kids, then TC asked, "So are you married?"  
  
"Huh?" Chris looked at him surprised and at the same time confused.  
  
"Well you have kids from somebody, so you maybe married to their father?"  
  
"I wish," Chris mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What?" TC looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
"Nothing, look TC . . . " Chris started but was cut of by TC .  
  
"It´s okay if you don´t want to tell me, actually it´s none of my business."  
  
"Right, but no . I´m not married," said Chris looking into TC´s eyes.  
  
*Oh god, maybe now is a good time to tell him?* Chris thought but at that moment a raindrop fell into her face. She looked up in the sky .  
  
The sky was gray and it looked like it´s going to rain cats and dogs within seconds, so she said, "I think we should get going it looks like it´s gonna rain every minute."  
  
TC nodded and both TC and Chris started to collect the toys from the kids, they got the kids and started to walk home. At that moment it started to rain, really hard.  
  
TC had Julia and Brian in his arms and Chris had her two girls. TC and Chris ran as fast as they could, when they reached Chris´ house, TC gave Brian to Chris, said goodbye and went with Julia to Tony´s house.  
  
When he wanted to unlock the door he realized that the key wasn´t there anymore, what now . . .  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
I hope the next chapter won´t take me so long. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don´t know what else to say: But I´m sorry that it took so long!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(To m_yu182 actually you´re not supposed to know if Cory and Tc are together! You are going to find that out in later chapters)  
  
A Second Chance?!  
Chris was in the bathroom helping the kids out of their wet clothes, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who can that be?" Chris asked herself and said to the kids, "You stay here, I´ll be right back, " with that she went downstairs still in her wet clothes.  
  
When she opened the door she saw a totally soaked Tc standing there with Julia in his arms, who was soaked too of course.  
  
"eehm, Tc hi what´s the matter?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Hi well I somehow lost the key, so we can´t get into the house."  
  
"Oh . . . okay, come inside before you get a cold," Said Chris and lead them into the house.  
  
"Mommy," cried Kate from upstairs, "me cold!"  
  
"I´m coming honey!" shouted Chris back, then she turned to Tc and Julia, "I think you should get out of your clothes too mmh . . . I can give Julia something from the girls they´re almost the same size but for you . . . "  
  
"It´s okay maybe you can just give me a towel that would be nice," Said Tc.  
  
"Yeah come with me upstairs," Chris said to Tc.  
  
Chris went into the bathroom, where the triplets were waiting, followed by Tc and Julia. She pulled a few towels out of a cupboard and handed them to Tc.  
  
"Here. I´m gonna get some clothes for the kids I´ll be right back."  
  
"Okay thanks," Said Tc, took the towels from Chris and started to dry off Julia.  
  
Chris went into the rooms of the kids and came back with a couple of clothes. She gave some of the clothes to the triplets and the rest to Julia. Chris helped the kids to get dressed and when Tc started to dress Julia, Chris noticed that Julia had something like a birthmark on her back. That´s when Chris remembered something:  
  
«Flashback» (four years earlier)  
  
In Cory´s apartment rang the doorbell.  
  
"I´m coming!" Shouted Cory and went to open the door:  
  
"Hi Chris!"  
  
"Hi Cor. You ready?" Asked Chris.  
  
"No just a minute I can´t find my key. . . but come in," Invited Cory her.  
  
Chris walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch looking at Cory who looked hectically for her key.  
  
"Hey Cor, you don´t need to be so hectic we still have enough time!" Said Chris trying to calm Cory a bit down.  
  
At that moment Will came out of the shower only wearing a towel around his waist.  
  
"Will have you seen my key?" Cory asked looking at Will.  
  
"No," just then Will realized that Chris was there, "Oh hey Chris, I didn´t noticed you are here, how are ya?"  
  
"Fine!" She answered, smiled at him and thought * not bad, but nothing to compare with Tc´s body*  
  
"Good, well I think I should get dressed, " Said Will, turned around and went into the bedroom. That´s when she noticed the birthmark on his back . . .  
  
«Flashback End»  
  
"Oh my god!" Chris said out loud:  
  
"What´s the matter Chris?" Tc asked looking at her.  
  
"Nothing . . . I just need to get out of my clothes," With that she finished dressing the kids and went into her bedroom closing the door behind her. Tc looked after her, wondering what that was about.  
  
*Oh man I can´t belive it !!! Nooo that can´t be, Cory wouldn´t lie to Tc, no no I must be wrong* , thought Chris while getting dressed. Then she looked into her wardrobe to see if she had a shirt for Tc that would fit. When she found one she went back into the bathroom.  
  
"Here I found a shirt that should fit," Said Chris, giving him the shirt and still looking shocked hence to what she might just found out.  
  
"Thanks . . . hey you okay you look like you´ve seen a gohst?" Tc asked slightly worried.  
  
"I´m fine," She said and smiled at Tc.  
  
"Sure?" He asked and took off his shirt.  
  
"mmmh . . . yes. Are you hungry?" Chris asked trying to distract herself from Tc´s body.  
  
"A little bit, but Julia is probably hungry besides breakfast she didn´t eat anything." Tc said and put on the shirt Chris just gave him.  
  
"Alright then I go make something to eat. You can put your wet clothes into the dryer if you want."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem." With that Chris went downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs:  
  
"Daddy," Julia called after her father who was just about to go downstairs.  
  
"What´s up pumpkin?" Tc asked picking her up.  
  
"Where´s mommy I´m hunkry!"  
  
"Mommy´s still shopping. Chris makes something to eat you just have to wait a little. Now go back to play with the triplets." He said and put her back on the ground. Julia immediately ran back to the triplets and Tc went down in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey you need help?" Asked Tc.  
  
"Could you give me the salt?" Chris asked pointing to the salt.  
  
"Yep," answered Tc and gave the salt to Chris, "since when can you cook?" tc asked impressed.  
  
"Well with three kids I had no choice, I needed to learn cooking, always going out for dinner would have been to stressful and to expensive," She said smiling at him.  
  
After he smiled back an uncomfortable silence followed. But Tc soon broke it "I think Tony´s gonna kill me."  
  
"Why?" Chris asked simply.  
  
"Because that was his last key and now it´s gone too. How are we supposed to get into the house?"  
  
"I don´t know where it is, but it can be that Tony gave me once a key. I´m gonna look for it after dinner." Chris said trying to remember where it could be.  
  
"Oh . . . that would be great if you have a key," Tc said hoping he got exempted from Tony´s anger.  
  
"I think dinner is ready can you get the kids?" Chris asked while she put plates on the table and filled them with pasta.  
  
"Yah I´ll be right back," Said Tc and went upstairs.  
  
After a few seconds he came back downstairs with the kids and helped them on the chairs.  
  
While they were eating Brian thought it would be more fun to put the pasta on Lucy´s head than to eat it. That´s why Lucy started to shout right away, "Eeeeeey noooooooo!!!", and tried to hit Brian.  
  
That got Chris attention, "Hey could you please stop that. Why did you do that? The pasta belongs into your mouth not on your sisters head," Chris said angry while taking the pasta from Lucy´s head.  
  
"I go get a tissue," Said Tc.  
  
Then Chris looked at Lucy, "And you miss are not allowed to hit your brother."  
  
"But mummy he´s silly!" Lucy stated.  
  
"And we don´t use such expressions here and we don´t throw food around, you understand me," Chris looked seriously at Brian and Lucy, But they just looked into an other direction.  
  
"Okay I think you two are finished with dinner, go and clean your hands!"  
  
"Fine!" Both said latched and went upstairs.  
  
When they were upstairs Kate said, "They´re bad mummy wright?", and looks at Chris innocently.  
  
"Please Kate on other days it´s you, but now eat up!"  
  
When dinner was finished Tc helped Chris to do the dishes. After that chris started to look for the key but after almost 30 minutes of looking she gave it up.  
  
"Sorry Tc, but I can´t find it."  
  
"Don´t worry about it somehow we will get into the house," Said Tc and all his hope to avoid Tony´s anger had disappeard.  
  
Tc looked at his watch, "Wow it´s already 6.30 pm. Time really went fast today, I wonder where Cory is and Tony should come home soon.  
  
"You know what? It´s awfully quite upstairs. I think I go check on the kids," Said Chris and walked in the direction of the stairs.  
  
"Wait I come with you," Said Tc and followed her upstairs.  
  
When they arrived in one of the kids room, they saw that all four were fast asleep on the bed.  
  
"They must have been really exhausted," Said Chris and put a blanket over them.  
  
"Probably," Said Tc, gave Julia a little kiss on the cheek and went together with Chris downstairs into the livingroom.  
  
Chris flopped down on the couch and sighed loud. On that account Tc asked, "They can be really strenuous huh?"  
  
"Ha you tell me . . . that today was nothing you should see them on other days!"  
  
"What about their father, doesn´t he take care of them sometimes?" Tc asked nosy while thinking about the pictures he had seen upstairs. On the pictures were the triplets, Chris and a guy (Doug) that he assumed would be the kids father and they all looked very happy.  
  
*Okay now is the perfect time to tell him*, she thought and when she wanted to start the doorbell rang, *Damn!!!*  
  
Chris stood up and opened the door only to find a pretty angry Tony standing there.  
  
"Hey Tony," Chris greeted him carefully.  
  
"Hi, please tell me that Callaway is here," He said getting more and more pissed.  
  
Chris nodded and told him that Tc´s in the livingroom.  
  
"Tc, why in hell aren´t you at my house, how we arranged it?"  
  
"I´m sorry but I . . . we have a problem," Tc said not knowing how to start.  
  
"What problem?" Tony asked looking like he´s gonna explode every minute.  
  
"Tony I lost the key!" Tc confessed.  
  
"What??? You lost it that was my last key . . ."  
  
"I know I know and I´m sorry. What are we gonna do now?" Tc asked guilty.  
  
"We have to call the keyservice ~(I don´t know if that´s the right word for somebody who puts new locks into doors!!!)~. Why didn´t you tell me earlier, you could have called me, then it already would be done. I hope there is still someone working or we´re in deep sh*t."  
  
"I´m sorry I totally forgot to call you, besides Chris thought that she has a key from you but after a very long search it appeared that she doesn´t have one."  
  
"Okay then I´m gonna call the keyservice. Chris can I use your phone?" Tony asked Chris a bit calmed down.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Thanks," Said Tony, dialed a number and while he waited somebody to pick up on the other end, he asked, "Where are the kids anyway, it´s pretty quite?"  
  
"Asleep . . . upstairs," Answered Tc fast.  
  
Finally somebody picked up so while Tony talked to the guy on the other end Tc and Chris looked at each other relieved that somebody answered. After a couple of minutes Tony hung up and walked over to Chris and Tc.  
  
"And?" Tc asked impatiently.  
  
"They are coming. I´m gonna go over to the house and wait there. Bye Chris," He said and just as he wanted to walk out the door, the doorbell rang. It was Cory.  
  
"Hi guys what´s going on here? Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Julia?" Cory asked hectic.  
  
"Everthing is alright. It´s just that Mr Callaway here lost my last key and we can´t get into the house!" Tony answered.  
  
"Oh and where is Julia?" Cory asked looking for her daughter.  
  
"She´s upstairs asleep," Said Tc.  
  
"Hey the keyservice is there, I have to go bye!" And with that Tony was gone.  
  
An hour later the guys from the keyservice finished installing a new lock and Tc and Cory said goodbye to Chris and went with a still sleeping Julia to Tony.  
  
"I can´t belive how something can be so expensive!" Said Tony holding the bill from the keyservice in his hands.  
  
"Hey let me see . . . oh man . . . I´m going to pay for this of course," Said Tc.  
  
"No Tc you don´t have to," Said Tony.  
  
"It was my fault!"  
  
"It could have happened to me too, so don´t worry!"  
  
"Okay you two can stay out here and discuss who´s going to pay the bill but I´m tired and want to go to bed," Stated Cory and walked the guys.  
  
A few hours later Tc and Tony were sitting in the livingroom talking, Cory already went to bed.  
  
"So what did you and Chris do the whole day huh?" Tony asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing much, we were on the playground with the kids then went home, had dinner together and talked. That´s all."  
  
"Talked about what?" Tony asked trying to find out if Chris told Tc about the kids.  
  
"I don´t know, about everything. It was nice talking to her," Said Tc smiling.  
  
"Aha nice yeah?" Tony asked grinning.  
  
"Yeah! Why are you grinning so silly?"  
  
"No reason. So tell me you sill have feelings for her?" Tony looked straight into Tc´s face . . .  
The answer comes in the next chapter  
To be continued . . . 


	6. Chapter 6

A Second Chance?!  
  
This chapter takes place two days after the last one ended.  
  
Chris was sitting at her desk writing a report as Tony, followed by Tc and Julia, approached her desk.  
  
"Hey! I´m off okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure lieutenant," Chris answered, looking up from her report.  
  
At that moment one of the officers walked towards his lieutenant and said, "Lieutenant we have a problem with one of the suspects."  
  
"Okay. Tc you wait here? I´ll be right back," with that Tony disappeared behind a corner.  
  
"So what are you three up to huh?" Chris asked Tc.  
  
"We´re gonna rent a boat and drive around the lake," Tc said, "what are you doing today?"  
  
"Oh cool! Well after I finished my shift I´m going home and relax!" She told him smiling.  
  
"What about the kids?" Tc asked smiling back. He loved seeing her smile.  
  
"My mom and dad picked them up yesterday and travelled with them to Carlifornia, better said Disney Land," Chris informed him.  
  
At that moment Tony came back. "We can go now," he said, "bye Chris."  
  
"Bye have fun!" She said and with one last smile turned back to her report.  
  
"Yeah enjoy your free evening," said Tc and walked out of the station.  
  
"I will. . . I will," she said to herself.  
A few hours later Chris has finished her shift and when she walked into Tony´s office to put the report on the desk, she noticed that Tony forgot a very important folder, which he needs tomorrow for a meeting with the captain.  
  
"Great!" She said, picked up the telephone and dialed Tony´s cellphone number.  
  
"The person you have called is not available," was the only thing she got from the other end.  
  
"Damn!" With that she walked out of the office, with the folder in her hand, towards an officer.  
  
"Officer Davidson. . . I´m going home!"  
  
"Okay sergeant. See ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye," she said and went out of the station.  
  
She got into her car and drove to Tony´s house. She rang the doorbell and after waiting a few seconds, Cory opened the door.  
  
"Hi Chris!"  
  
"Hello Cory. . . is Tony here?" Chris asked.  
  
"No not yet. He and Tc rented a boat to drive around the lake but they should be here pretty soon," Cory answered while she thought about telling Chris that she found out that Tc is the triplets father, "if you want you can wait here till he comes?"  
  
"No,. . . I don´t know," Chris said insecure.  
  
"Oh come on I´m not going to bite ya!" Cory said smiling.  
  
"Alright," Chris agreed to stay and forced herself to smile back. She just couldn´t feel the amity, she had felt a couple of years ago, not after everything that happened.  
  
"So do you want something to drink ?" Cory asked already walking into the kitchen.  
  
"No thanks I´m fine," said Chris and sat down on the couch in the livingroom. A couple of minutes later Cory came back into the livingroom, "You sure you don´t want anything?"  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, nobody really knew what to say to the other, Cory broke it, "So. . . mmh you´re working with Palermo again?"  
  
"Seems so," Chris simply said. She really wasn´t making it easy for Cory.  
  
"May I ask you why, I mean when you left Santa Monica you wanted to get into the FBI," Cory asked with a little anticipation.  
  
"Mmh. . . ehem. . . I had to break of my training, it´s to hard to go through the training when you´re pregnant with triplets," told Chris Cory a bit hesitantly, "So I looked for a job as an officer or something and here in Seattle were very much open position and hence to that I applied here. But at that time I didn´t know Tony was the lieutenant. . . I first found out when he called me to tell me I got the job but not as an officer but as a sergeant. Well then I moved here and that´s the story," finished Chris.  
  
"Aha. . . and what about the kids father, did he come with you? Did you meet him at the FBI academy?" Cory asked trying to push the conversation to who the father of Brian, Lucy and Kate is. Not that she didn´t know, no she wanted to hear it from Chris.  
  
Chris was at a loss of words, she looked down on the ground, she just didn´t know how to answer. On one side she didn´t want to lie to Cory, even after everything that happened, but on the other side she didn´t want her to know that Tc is the father of her children.  
  
Cory noticed that Chris was very uncomfortable with these questions, so she took the initiative and just said what she knew, "It´s Tc right?"  
  
When Cory said that Chris head shot up. "What?" Chris asked not beliving what she just heard.  
  
"Tc is the father of your children, am I right?" Cory asked looking direktly at Chris.  
  
"I don´t know what you are talking about," Chris said nervous, stood up and walked from one side to the other. *How can she know that?. . . Did Tony told her something?. . . No, he would never do that!*, Chris thoughts were interrupted by Cory.  
  
"Come on Chris I´m not stupid."  
  
"I really have no idea what you are talking about," Chris said and walked into the direction of the front door, but Cory grabbed her by her arm, so she stopped walking.  
  
"Chris. . . I´m not so blind as Tc may is and besides that I can count," Cory said letting go of Chris´ arm, "I think it happened that way: when you came back after Tc´s accident you slept with him, he told me. Then you went back to the FBI training, found out that you were pregnant, moved to Seattle and finally gave birth to the triplets. Am I right?"  
  
Chris walked back to the couch and sat down, "Yes, you are!"  
  
"Why haven´t you told him that you were pregnant, did you really not gave a damn about him?"  
  
"No, of course not. . . you have no idea what was going on?" Chris said with a few tears in her eyes ~~ maybe a bit out of charakter ~~ when the memories of the past years came back.  
  
"Yeah you´re right, I have no idea, so please tell me!" Cory said and when she realized the tears in Chris´eyes, she touched her arm for support.  
  
But Chris pulled her arm away, wiped away the tears and said , "I couldn´t tell him, not after what you and he did!"  
  
"What? Do you wanna say that it was my fault that you couldn´t tell him?" Cory asked in disbelieve.  
  
"I didn´t say it was your´s or Tc´s fault, it was also my fault, but you two were the ones who cheated on me," Chris said getting angry.  
  
"Yeah. . . and you´re the one who left her husband and her best friend!"  
  
"So you wanna say if I wouldn´t have left it wouldn´t have happened !"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Super friend!"  
  
"You know Chris, you really can be so unfair. You left the man who loved you more than anything in the world and who would have done anything for you, only to pursue your career."  
  
"I know I made a big mistake, but maybe you want to know the real reason why I came back at that time."  
  
Cory just looked at her, so Chris went on.  
  
"It wasn´t just because of the car accident, most of all it was because I really missed you and Tc. I realized when I was at the academy that it wasn´t the thing that made me happy, so I came back to Santa Monica but when I found out that you and Tc slept together. . . I realized that I had lost and messed up everything really important in my life and so I left the second time."  
  
"You should have talked to us, we would have figured something out," said Cory feeling sorry.  
  
"I didn´t want to. Cory you were supposed to be my best friend and then you slept with my husband. You know it was like the whole world broke together within seconds."  
  
"Chris. . . what now are I supposed to feel guilty for what happened?"  
  
"No. . . this is history. . . I don´t want to talk about it anymore. I´m going home, tell Tony. . .," said Chris but was cut of by Cory as she walked to the front door.  
  
"You two were my best friends, you left and Tc was hurting so much, I was there to comfort him," Cory stated.  
  
"Oh great! You know what I always comfort my friends with sex too," Chris said in a sarcastic tone and then she said softly, "and then I just foist them a child from an other man." ~~ I have no idea that´s right!!! ~~  
  
"What?" Cory´s eyes grew wide.  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
"No, what did you just say?" Now it was Cory´s turn to get nervous.  
  
"Julia isn´t Tc´s daughter!"  
  
"What?" Cory probably felt the same way as Chris did a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Come on Cory I´m not stupid and I´m not so blind as Tc may is," Chris said repeating the sentences Cory said a few moments ago. Cory couldn´t believe it her secret was out, nobody knew that not even her family. She started to feel dizzy, so she quickly sat down and asked, "How did you find out?"  
  
"Remember two days ago, when we came home from the playground totally soaked. . ." Cory nodded. "Well I gave Tc a shirt for Julia and when he undressed her I noticed the birthmark on her back and remembered that Will had such a birthmark too."  
  
Cory was stunned, shocked, she didn´t know what to say. "Chris you have to promise me not to tell."  
  
"I won´t tell, because you´re going to!"  
  
"No Chris I can´t."  
  
"It´s not if you can or not, you have to!!!" Said Chris and turned to open the door.  
  
"Oh yeah? Fine, if I have to then you have to tell him too!"  
  
Chris turned back to Cory, gave her a smile and opened the door. At that moment Tony and Tc, with a sleeping Julia on his shoulder, entered the house, that´s why Chris bumbed directly into Tony.  
  
"Hey Chris, wow everything okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah,ahm. . . sorry. I just wanted to give you the folder you forgot it at the station and you sure will need it tomorrow for the meeting with the captain. . ."  
  
While Tony and Chris talked about the meeting, Tc went over to Cory and gave her the sleeping two and a half year old. "Hey you okay?"  
  
"Yah. . . I´m fine, I´m gonna bring her to bed and then go to bed myself," Cory said without looking at Tc.  
  
"Already? It´s not even 9 pm!"  
  
"I´m tired," she simply answered.  
  
"Okay, goodnight then."  
  
When Chris and Tony finished their conversation, she said goodbye to them and went home.  
  
Still at Tony´s:  
  
"Something went on here," Tc said suspiciously.  
  
"Good you´ve notice this strange atmosphere too, I already thought I was hallucinating!" Tony said concerned.  
  
"No you´re not, I wonder what happened?"  
  
"Yeah me too. . . me too. . .," Tony said.  
When Chris arrived at her house she went straight to the couch, slumped down and turned on the tv, letting everything that just happened fly by in her thoughts.  
  
*Now I have no other choice I need to tell Tc the truth and the sooner the better*, she thought, until she fell asleep.  
To be continued. . . 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I am really sorry that it took me so long. (I know I always say that but I really mean it) Hope you like it J

****

****

**A Second Chance?!**

Three days have passed since the conversation between Cory and Chris. Both tried to avoid each other and Tc of course, but they knew that someday they have to tell him about their secrets.

Tony walked into the livingroom, only to find a very bored looking Tc sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Tc wanna come with me over to Chris´? I want to check if she´s ready", Tony asked, standing in front of Tc.

"Yeah sure! But why do you want to check if she´s ready?"

"Didn´t I tell ya. . . Chris and I have to attend a seminar out of town. I just wanna see if she´s ready so we can leave", Tony informed Tc.

"Ah okay", he stood up and walked with Tony out of the door, "How long will you be gone?"

"Probably the whole day", Tony said as he ascended the stairs of Chris´ house and rang the bell.

Chris was just helping her girls to get dressed when the doorbell rang.

"Mommy I go!", Kate said and was about to go downstairs when Chris pulled her to a stop.

"No, first pull on your shirt and then we go downstairs and see who that is", said Chris and pulled the shirt over Kate´s head. Then she took Lucy in her arms and went downstairs.

Both girls immediately ran to Brian, who was playing with some toys, not caring anymore about who was at the door. However Chris went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, what´s up?", Chris asked Tony and Tc, who were standing on the other side of the door.

"I just wanted to see if you´re ready" , said Tony.

"Huh. . . ready for what?" , Chris asked looking puzzled.

"For the seminar! Did you forget it?" 

"Oh man that´s today? I thought that was going to be next week!"

"No that´s today!"

"Great! What am I supposed to do with the kids? The kindergarten is closed, because of an outbreak of the chicken pox!" , Chris said not looking very happy.

"What about Doug? Maybe he can take them" , Tony suggested.

"No he can´t. He has to work. Are we gone the whole day?"

Tony nodded. It was this time that Tc, who was standing nearby and had followed the conversation, suddenly spoke, "Ähm. . . what if I take care of them?" 

"Huh?" , both Tony and Chris asked seemingly surprised.

"Yeah. . . I could watch them. I don´t have to do anything."

"Oh I don´t know if that´s a good idea! I mean it´s your vacation, you shouldn´t be babysitting my kids" , Chris said not really knowing what she should think about this suggestion.

"Hey. . . It´s no problem" , Tc tried to assure her.

"I think it would be the best if Tc would watch them Chris. The seminar is really important!" , Tony said.

Chris looked at Tony and if looks could kill Tony would be dead, really dead.

"I know but. . . ah I don´t know. . . I mean. . ."

"Ah come on Chris. It´s not like I´m going to do anything stupid, I know how to take care of a kid!" , Tc said and grinned at Chris.

"I know you do" , Chris said while she thougt about it and after a few seconds, "alright I think I have no other choice."

At that moment the triplets started to scream and ran around in the house. Chris looked at them and then at Tc, "Sure you wanna do that to you?"

Tc looked at Chris then at the kids and back to Chris and grinned at her.

Tony and Chris just left and Tc sat in the livingroom thinking about what he could attempt with the kids.

"Hey kids! What do you want to do today huhß?"

The kids walked over to where Tc was sitting and Lucy climbed onto Tc´s lap.

"Playgrond!" , Kate shouted.

"No. . ." , Brian demonstrated.

"Yes!" , Kate screamed back.

"Oh okay okay pull it! How about we take your bikes, drive with them to the playground and later on we go and get some ice cream.

"Yay!" , Kate and Brian shouted.

"Lucy and what about you?" , Ty asked looking at the little girl.

"No" , Lucy said and snuggled against Tc.

"Why not? What´s the matter?" , Tc asked as he stroke her back.

"She c´not ride bike" , Kate answered for her sister.

"Oh you cannot ride on your bike?"

Lucy nodded. 

"Ah that´s no problem. You´ve got supporting wheels (~I don´t know if that´s the right translation for the little wheels small kids have on the back wheel to learn how to ride.~) on your bike and after I have shown you how to ride, you´re gonna ride like a champion. Okay?"

"Yeah" , Lucy said and hugged Tc.

An hour later all four were on the way to the playground and indeed Lucy was riding her bike like she never did anything else.

When they arrived on the playground the triplets ran instantly to the junglegym.

Tc took their bikes and sat down on a bench, from where he could see the children. He looked at the triplets and thought, *If they only were. . . *

He was brought back to presence when Brian called his name.

"Tc. . . Tc look" , Brian called and jumped down from a little plattform and landed in the sand.

"Good, very good. Just watch out that you don´t hurt yourself" , Tc said and smiled at the boy.

A couple hours later Lucy, Brian and Kate came running towards Tc.

"Tc, Tc can we ice ceam?"

"Sure, if you´re finished  with playing!"

"Ya!" , all three said.

"Okay then let´s go."

The triplets took their bikes and together they went to the ice cream vendor. After a long discussion of whon wants what, they finally were sitting at a table and were eating their ice cream.

"Kate watch it! Your chocolate ice cream is running down" , Tc said and tried to stop it with a tissue, but Kate wanted to see where it was running down so she turned her ice cream and with a sudden the ice cream was on her shirt.

"Oh" , Kate led out and looked at her shirt and then at Tc.

"Ah that´s not so bad, don´t worry about it" , he said and tried to clean it up as best as he could.

When they arrived back home Tc went with the triplets into the bathroom to clean them up.

"Kate can you show or tell me where you´re shirts are?"

"Yup!" , Kate said and walked, followed by Tc, into her room and opened a cupboard, "There."

Tc took a shirt out of the cupboard, took the dirty shirt from Kate and helped her to put on the fresh and clean shirt.

The rest of the day went easy. Tc made them something to eat and afterwards he played with them. Now they were fast asleep lying on the couch. They had fallen asleep right in the middle of the movie "The Lion King". Tc put a blanket over them as he heard how the front door opened. 

"Hello!" , shouted Chris.

"Oh" , she said when she saw that the triplets were fast asleep.

"Hi Tc" , she said in a quiet tone.

"Hi Chris!" 

"How long are they already sleeping?" , Chris asked and sat down besides Lucy.

"An  not so long maybe half an hour. They were quite exhausted" , Tc said looking and smiling at the sleeping children.

"Tc would you mind helping me to bring them upstairs?"

"No, not at all."

Chris put Kate and then Lucy in Tc´s arms and then she took Brian and walked upstairs. She put brian in his bed, gave him a goodnight kiss and went into Kate´s and Lucy´s room. Tc already put them in their beds so Chris gave them a kiss and walked with Tc downstairs.

"Okay I´ll go then" , Tc said and went into the direction of the door.

"Hey Tc maybe you wanna stay for a glass of wine or something else?" , Chris asked.

"Sure, why not" , he said smiling.

"Okay I´ll  get the wine" , Chris said and went into the kitchen to get the wine and two glasses.

When Chris returned with the wine Tc already sat down. Chris sat down beside Tc and filled the glasses with wine and gave Tc one.

"So how was the seminar?" , Tc asked taking a sip from his glass.

"Boring. . . totally boring!" , Chris said smiling.

Tc laughed. 

"And how was your day with the triplets? I hope they behaved!"

"Of course they did! They´re great kids" , Tc said looking at Chris.

"Thanks!" , she said and looked into her glass.

"We had much fun. We took the bikes, rode with them to the playground and later on we got some ice cream" , he said laughing as he remembered Kate´s little accident with the ice cream, "Then we went home I made something to eat for them and after that we played together."

"Aha. . . And Lucy rode her bike too?"

"Yeah sure! After I showed her how it goes. Now she rides her bike like a champion" , Tc smiled.

"Thanks Tc!"

"You´re welcome!"

A  short silence followed but Tc broke it, "Chris there is something I wanted to ask you the whole time since the day we met at McDonalds."

"Okay go ahead" , Chris said nervous.

"When you came back to Santa Monica were you already involved with the kids father?"

"No of course not. Tc I never cheated on you!"

"Yeah, but it seems that you were pretty fast over me" , Tc said while looking hurt.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" , Chris asked pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"I mean this Doug guy, the kids father you must have been together with him shortly after you left Santa Monica for the second time" , said Tc and stood up, "Chris I loved you and I thought that at least a bit you loved me too. But I guess I was wrong."

"Tc. . ." , Chris said but was cut of by Tc.

Tc continued in a very furious tone, "You took the next guy you could get and let yourself knock up by him."

"Wow Wow", held her hands up and said angrily, "Tc you have no right to say that, you´re the one who cheated on me remember? Besides that I don´t need to exculpate what I did."

"I told you it was a mistake and that I was sorry but you. . ." , shouted Tc.

Now it was Chris´ time to cut him off, " Yeah what? Tc you don´t know anything that went on back then!"

"I think I know enough!"

"Oh yeah? Should I tell you something. . . you know nothing, nothing at all. Doug is not the kids father and around the time the triplets were conceived I never slept with somebody else than you!!!", Chris said and tears started to come down her face. She needed to sit down and when she did so she couldn´t belive it, it was out, her secret was finally out.

And Tc the last words hit him hard. He just stood there and looked at her, not knowing what to say. He couldn´t belive what he just heard. He was the father of Chris´children. The triplets were his children. 

He just stood there stunned by what he just learned and Chris just sat there with tears in her eyes.

IT WAS OUT!!! 

To be continued. . . 


	8. Chapter 8

Well here is the 8th chapter as you can see :p this is the first chapter that was beta read so you'll probably gonna notice the difference ;)  Anyway a **big, ****hugethanks goes to Maartje and Chiquinta for beta reading. Thx guys you rock :)******

**A Second Chance!?**

"Tc, please come here?" She held out her hand and he took it and sat down beside her. 

"Chris can you tell me why? Why didn´t you tell me that you were pregnant?"

 "Tc I… I was hurting and I was so angry with you and Cory. And the fact that you maybe were the father of Cory´s child didn´t make it any better. I told myself that you were going to have the family, you always wanted, with Cory. That´s why I never told you, I didn´t want to disturb your "family" I thought you two were a happy couple, I also was scared of your reaction… all in all I don´t really know why I didn´t tell ya…", Chris said looking down.

"Did you ever think of telling me?"

"Yeah there were many times I just wanted to call you and tell you that I was pregnant.The worst time was when the triplets were born. I was in my hospitalroom sitting there alone with Kate in my arms and I looked at her, she was so beautiful, well she still is, anyway I even picked up the receiver and dialed your number but then the courage left me and I put the phone back down."

"I wish you would have made this phonecall", Chris gave Tc a weak smile. 

"Now I wanna tell you something Chris", Tc said to Chris as he looked at her, "I always loved you and what happened between me and Cory was the biggest mistake in my whole life. You know some people even said that you spoiled me…", Chris gave Tc a confused look, "…well you know in those past years you weren´t there, I had some relationships but I could never be with someone for a long time because I always realized that I don´t love them enough, I loved you more even though you were gone. That´s why they said you spoilt me, because I couldn´t stay with a woman for a longer time. But I´m glad you spoilt me, because it showed me that I only wanna be with **you…" She gave him a smile and hugged him. They talked for a while longer but soon both fell asleep on the couch. ******

Next morning: "You dink they´re dead?" Asked Kate her older brother and sister. 

All three kids were standing in front of Tc and Chris, who lay fast asleep on the couch. 

"No look…" , said Brian and opened the eyes of Chris with his hands. 

Hence to that Chris started to stir and said very sleepy not really opening her eyes and not realizing what´s going on ,"Stop it", and pushed Brian´s hand away. 

"Wat I wok dem upp!", said Lucy, climbing onto the couch and onto Tc. 

On top of Tc she gave him a very wet kiss on the cheek and waited for any response. 

Tc soon started to wake up and automatically wiped away the remains of the wet kiss. 

"Hey you…", he said slowly opening his eyes, realizing that Lucy was sitting on him having a bright smile plastered on her face, then he realized that Brian and Kate were standing besides, "and hey you two too!" The kids smiled at him, only now he noticed that Chris was still sleeping besides him and as he watched her, everything from the evening came back. 

What he said, what he found out and what she told him. He looked at the kids and smiled: They were his!****

Then Tc slowly sat up trying not to wake Chris but without much success.

"Ohh what´s going on here? A party that I don´t know about?" She asked sleepy but smiling. Then she sat up also and took Brian and Kate in her lap. 

"Monin mommy you an Tc sleep here", Kate said with a bit excitement in her voice. 

"Yeah yeah I know", Chris said to her daughter a bit sheepishly. ****

"Ehm… I think I better go now", said Tc as he stood up and put Lucy on the couch. 

"Yeah okay", said Chris and followed Tc to the door. At the doorstep Tc turned around and said, "Chris, I really wanna be there for **you and for ****them!" He looked at the triplets. ******

Chris smiled at him and asked, "How about you come over for dinner tonight, when the kids are in bed we could talk and figure out what we should do about this whole mess?" ****

"I would love that…", he said, gave her a peck on the cheek and descended the stairs, at the bottom he turned around and said kind of happy, oh well who am I kidding he said very happy "See ya!" 

Chris returned that with a smile and waved a goodbye. 

Then she went back inside the house, a happy sigh escaping her still smiling lips.****

When Tc entered the house Tony was sitting in the livingroom reading a newspaper. 

As he realized that Tc entered the livingroom he hastily put the newspaper aside and asked curious, "Okay what happened? You were at Chris´ weren´t you? What happened between you two?" ****

"Well good morning to you too."

"Sorry" ,Tony apologized embarrassed and sat back down on the couch. 

But still he couldn´t wait to hear what went on at Chris´. 

*Did she tell him? Does he know? Oh Tony you just need to wait till he tells you don´t push him* he told himself.

Then Tc started, "Well I´m guessing that you know!…" 

"Ehm what do you mean?" Tony asked carefully not wanting to say something that he maybe still doesn´t know. 

"That the triplets are mine!" Tc said.****

 "Yes. And I´m sorry Tc. But…", Tony was cut off by Tc, "You don´t need to explain it I know that she didn´t want you to say anything and you were just being a friend to her." "Okay. How is it now that you know they are yours?" Tony asked. 

"It´s what I always wanted" , he said thinking about his children, "I mean having kids with Chris. Last night we talked a bit but we fell asleep on the couch…" 

"What did you two talk about? About the kids?"  ****

"Not directly we talked mainly about why she didn´t tell me that she was pregnant, why she went away the second time and all that… she invited me for dinner tonight I think then we´re going to talk about the triplets and what we´re going to do about the situation."

"That´s good. You two are gonna figure something out", Tony assured his friend, stood up and went into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. 

"I hope so. I just know one thing that I´m going to be there for my kids no matter what happens. They lived for almost three years without a father and now that I know it's up to me to change that." 

"Do you blame Chris?", Tony shouted from the kitchen. ****

"I wished she had told me earlier, this way I missed the first three years of my children´s life and I don´t know if I ever gonna catch up on that, but I´m going to try as hard as I can. I cannot blame her we all had our parts in this mess and when we blame each other it will only make matters worse."__

"Yeah that´s true. Oh boy when I left, your lives really went down the hill, I somehow knew I couldn´t leave you **kids** alone!" Tony said joking. 

"Oh you better watch what you say **old man**", Tc said, took a pillow and threw it at his former lieutenant. ****

Tony caught the pillow and asked a bit more serious, "But Tc what are you going to do about Coryand especially Julia?" 

"I don´t know yet I guess I have to talk to her." ****

"Yeah I would advise you to do that", said Tony with a smile. 

"Yeah I talk to her later this day, but know I´m going to take a shower", said Tc and went upstairs. 

Before Tc reached the stairs Cory rushed back into her room. She had heard most of the conversation between the two men. 

*So today would be the day he´s going to talk to me. That would probably be the best time to clear everything up. O god he´s going to hate me for what I´ve done*, she thought worried. 

Later that day there was a knock on the door and after she allowed her "visitor" to enter the door opened. 

Tc peeked his head into the room, "Hey you think we can talk?" 

"Yeah sure!" Said Cory and stopped with whatever she was just doing. 

"Ehhmm… Cory…"

"No wait Tc… I need to tell you something first, it´s really important", Cory said getting really nevous, "Okay em… where do I start… ehm… uhh…" 

"Tell me I´m not gonna kill ya, it can´t be that bad" 

*Ha you have no idea*, Cory thought. 

"Okay you know what I´m just going to tell you this, it´s really hard for me to tell you but it´s not gonna make anything easier for both of us when I retard what I need to tell ya…Tc…Julia is not your daughter she´s Will´s!!!" Cory said in a very serious tone and looked at the floor sheepishly. Now that it was out she was relieved, she had kept this secret for so long. But this relief was destroyed by the fear of his reaction.  ****

These words hit him like a ton of bricks and again he was in the situation that he didn´t know what to say. And again somebody hadn´t told him the truth for three years. She wasn´t his daughter, she just wasn´t!!! ****

Tc turned into the direction of the door, Cory walked over to him wanting to comfort him but he  brushed her away  and stormed out. ****

He just yelled back, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE CORY!!!", and stormed out of the house. ****

Cory sat on her bad crying as Tony knocked on the door. 

"Hey what´s going on here? What´s the matter?", he asked, sat beside Cory and laid one arm around her to comfort her. "You wanna tell me what happed?" He asked with a calm voice. 

"I made the biggest mistake of my life!!!" She said still crying. 

"Oh come on I´m sure it´s not that bad huh?" 

"It is, you have no idea Tony… Julia isn´t Tc´s daughter…", now she just cried even more. "Oohh!" Was all Tony got out.

"But why Cory? Why did you lie to him?" 

She slowly but surely stopped crying and said in an insecure tone, "I know It´s just that back then…

Cut to Tc who was walking along the street aimlessly. 

*How could they do that to me? I mean it´s not like I´m the angel here but how could they lie to me and then about something so important. Well Chris at least had a reason but Cory no, she had no reason! She just told me that I was Julia´s father and the idiot I am I didn´t asked to see the results of the paternity test. Why didn´t I wanted to see them? Because I trusted her, I trusted her with almost everything and she… she just used me.* ****

Suddenly the thought he had since Chris left Santa Monica came back**.**

"Cory will you be alright? I wanna see if I can find Tc somewhere", Tony asked not sure if he could leave her alone. ****

"Yeah it´s okay I will be fine", she said and gave him a forced smile, "I´m going to Julia she needs me." 

"Good. Then I´m gonna set off and see if I can find him", Cory nodded.

As he reached Chris´ house he rang the bell.** Soon the door opened and Tony was greeted by Chris who had a sleeping Lucy in her arms. "Hey Chris is Tc here?" He asked Chris quietly trying not to wake up the sleeping child. **

"No he isn´t. Why is something wrong?" "Well Cory and Tc had a serious fight and Cory is hysterical and I can´t find Tc anywhere", informed Tony Chris. 

"Why were they finghting?" She asked already suspecting something. 

"Did she tell him?" She suddenly asked, she couldn´t hold that question back it just slipped out of her mouth. 

Tony knew exactly what she meant and was very surprised that she knew, "You know???" "Um… yeah I found out a couple of days ago." Chris answered. 

"Tc is pretty down. That was probably too much for him to handle." 

"Maybe we should just give him some time to think about everything. When he´s loose with thinkinghe´ll come back", Chris said trying to hide her worried expression. 

"You´re probably right, we´ll just wait a bit. I´ll go back to my house, ehm… Chris can you call me if he shows up here?"

"Yeah sure." ****

"Thanks. Bye", he said and went back to his house. 

"Bye!" Chris said and closed the door. Wishing that she would know that Tc was all right.

Tc was still walking around but stopped as he reached Chris´ house. ****

He went up the stairs and knocked on the door. 

Chris opened the door visibly relieved to see him and hugged him. 

"Come in", Chris said and led him into the livingroom where he sat down on the couch. 

"You want something to drink?" Chris asked looking at Tc. ****

"Ehm… um… no thanks where are the kids?" Tc asked looking for the triplets. 

"Ah they´re upstairs playing, I guess they haven´t noticed that you´re here. But right now that´s probably better." ****

Chris sat beside Tc and asked "How are you feeling right now?" 

"I don´t know… I feel lonely, I´m dissapointed and so on and so on…", he said looking extremely unhappy. ****

"Hey you´re not alone", Chris said, Tc just gave her a look, so Chris continued and said quietly, "You have me…" ****

"I do?" He asked as he looked straight into Chris´ face. 

Chris didn´t know how to response, then Tc cupped her face in his hands and as he went to kiss her Chris pulled back. 

"No Tc, please don`t!" Chris said and stood up. 

Tc asked obviously hurt and confused, "Why not? What´s wrong?" ****

"We can´t do this!…Too much has happended!" She said trying to find an excuse. 

Tc stood up too and walked towards Chris taking her hands in his, "Chris I love you and I wanna be with you and our children. That´s my only wish living with the people I love most." 

She looked down at their joined hands and said, "Not all wishes come true Tc", and let go of Tc´s hands. Tc slowly moved a bit closer towards Chris. "Tc don´t!" Chris said taking a step backwards. Tc however looked directly in her eyes and whispered, "Chris I know you want this as much as I do…" Chris flinched and said "Tc… I… I…" , she put her hands on his chest looking into his green eyes, in them she saw how much he wanted this, that´s when she realized that she wanted this as much as he did. "Oh what the hell…" , she now put her arms around him and started to kiss him, Tc of course replied all too willingly.****

At that moment Kate decided to come down, "Mommy Lucy stole my modelning clayw!" Chris and Tc broke off the kiss abruptly. ****

"Tc!!!!!!", shrieked Kate as she saw Tc and ran to him, who picked her up immediately. "Mommy what you two doin?" ****

"Uhm… well we were just talking honey", answered Chris. ****

"Ah okay, but mommy Lucy tole my claw?" ****

"Actually I forbid you to play with the modelling clay when no adult is around." 

"I know", said Kate sheepishly and buried her face deep in Tc´s neck. ****

"Oh boy I don´t even wanna know how it looks upstairs", said Chris and went upstairs followed by Tc and Kate.

"Oh man you three are full of mischief!" She said as she saw the chaos the triplets have caused, "You three clean that up and then get ready for bed okay, call me and I help you get dressed." Tc watched the whole scene smilin, thinking about it would be living together with his children and Chris of course. 

After an hour of cleaning and all that stuff, the kids lay fast asleep in their beds. ****

Tc and Chris sat in the livingroom and were talking. "So what are we going to do?", asked Chris. 

"Chris I know one thing for sure and that is that I love you and our kids and I wanna be with you, even if that means that I have to give up everything I worked for in Santa Monica! There is just one thing that I´m a bit scared of, what if it´s going to happen again? I mean you leaving me."

"You know Tc over those past years I noticed that there are more important things in my life then my career. Back then I was just focused on my career, I loved you but I guess my career was just more important to me. After the triplets were born I realized that they were the best thing that could ever happen to me. Well I still went to work but my heart was always with them not with my career anymore. At that time I worked all the time, did overtime but now I do my shift then go home and spend the rest of the day with my chrildren and I just love that. Those three kids are the most impotant people in my life I couldn´t imagine my life without them", she said kinda serious and continued but this time smiling, "And I wish that someday you´ll belong to these important people too."

"I wish that too!" Said Tc touching her cheek. 

"Tc but don´t let us rush anything, let´s take it slow okay?" Tc nodded so Chris continued, "I don´t want you to give up your job, you worked so hard for it and if you would how can I be sure that you won´t nag me about it that you gave up your career for me?"

"But Chris I can´t keep my job and be with you, how am I suppose to do that?"

"Tc don´t rush anything lease! Your still in Seattle for a couple of days, we can spend those days together but when your vacation is over I want you to go back to Santa Monica…" Chris said but was cut of by Tc. "But Chris…" Was cut of by Chris, "No listen to me Tc! We stay in contact, I bet the kids won´t go to bed without having talked to you, we´ll see how everything goes and if everything works out fine the triplets and I come to Santa Monica for vacation and then we´ll see what we´re going to do."

"Also I would prefer being with you and the kids from now on, I think I just need to accept that, if you need the time I´m gonna give it to you", he said sadly, "I´m going to miss you!"

"Aww… come here", Chris put an arm around Tc and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I´m going to miss you too, but believe me it´s the best this way, we have time to think about everything and get used to everything. We really need that time! I think we should talk to the kids tomorrow what do ya think?" Chris suggested. ****

"Can I tell you something?", Tc asked and Chris nodded, "I´m really scared of that part." 

"Don´t be they already are crazy about you, they´re going to be happy!" 

Tc took Chris in his arms and said, "Thank you!" 

"For what?" ****

"For giving me such gorgeous kids and for being there for me, you know since I ´m here I forgot everything, it was just you, the triplets and me, nobody else", said Tc and gave her a passionate kiss. ****

"You´re welcome! I´m glad that we´re good now… But Tc you know that you need to talk to Cory right?" ****

"Yeah I know, but I don´t wanna think about that right now…", Tc leaned in and kissed Chris soon he lay on top of her, then Chris stopped.

"What´s wrong, Chris?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Tc I don´t want that, it´s too soon?" ****

"I´m sorry if I pushed you", he said and lay down beside her, still one arm around her.

"It´s okay", she said, smiled at him and snuggled against him. ****

In a matter of minutes she was fast asleep, Tc gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "I Love You!" Then he fell asleep too. ****

Next chapter - the final chapter!!!


End file.
